Ace On The Sea
by the inc pot
Summary: A little insight to what happened when Rory and Logan stole that yacht. Oneshot. Pure dirty, smutty fluff.


**Ace on the Sea.**

**Author: **Bethany Inc

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** Rory and Logan

**Summary:** A little insight to what happened when Rory and Logan stole that yacht. Oneshot. Pure dirty, smutty fluff.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gilmore Girls, and I am in no way affiliated with the CW.

**Author Note:** This was a challenge I came across—I don't really remember where I found it, but I decided a little Rory&Logan oneshot couldn't do me, or anybody else any harm. I'm sorry about putting my stories on hiatus, but I just can't get passed this increasing writer's block. I'll want to write, but as soon as I open the file, I draw a blank on _what_ to write. Any hoo, enjoy this completely smut-tastic oneshot.

**--- the Inc.---**

"You know the beginning of _Moby Dick_—when the narrator says that when he finds himself growing grim about the mouth, and wanted to knock people's hats off, that he took to the sea?"

"Yeah…"

"Well… I feel like knocking people's hats off."

With a smirk, Logan quirked an eyebrow, "So I guess we've got to take to the sea."

Nodding, she looked around. Her eyes lingering on one of the smaller yachts, she averted her eyes back to him, "That one looks good."

"Yeah?"

"Yes. Nice and seaworthy."

"But not ours to take, Ace."

"Has that ever stopped you before?"

Grinning cheekily, he shrugged, "I think I've been a bad influence on you."

"Let's go, Huntzberger." She grinned, clasping her fingers around his.

"Let's go." He reiterated, tightening his grip on her delicate hand as they ran off towards the yacht they were to commandeer.

--- **the Inc**.---

"Who leaves a four hundred dollar bottle of champagne on a boat, Logan?" she asked as she popped the top off of it and took a lengthy sip from the mouth, her hand gripping the neck.

"Someone who believes that his yacht wont be taken by two college students?" He said, motioning for her to hand him the champagne.

"Good theory," she laughed, handing the bottle over to him.

"So," Logan started, wiping the excess alcohol off from around his lips, "Stealing a yacht wasn't on my agenda this evening."

"Well, you act like it was on the top of mine, Huntzberger." She pouted, pushing his shoulder back with her hand before crashing onto the seat right in front of the steering wheel. "I want to drive."

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Ace," Logan mumbled, kissing her forehead lightly.

"And why not, Mac?"

"Go for it then, Ace. Just watch out for the reef."

"Why would there be a reef on the coast of Connecticut?" She asked dumbly in her inebriated state of mind.

Blinking, Logan set down the bottle of bubbly, and grasped a hold of his girlfriend's hand. He pulled her from her seat behind the wheel and latched his lips onto hers. "Do you know how incredibly cute I find it when you're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk!" She protested, pulling away from him. "I'm… I'm _tipsy_!"

"Right," he smirked, a twinkle lighting up the mocha of his eyes. "You were tipsy when we stole this thing, and now that we're aboard, you are smashed, Ace. Hate you break it to you."

"That's it, mister," she scowled, jamming her finger into his chest, "see if I steal anything with you again." She harrumphed, sidestepping him.

"Hey," he said, grabbing a hold of her elbow and swinging her back to him. Staring at her, the sides of his mouth twitched into a smile. He ran a hand along the side of her face, brushing fly-away hairs behind her ears, "You look beautiful."

Forgetting her annoyance with him, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist, "I'm sure you say that to all the girls you steal yachts with."

"Every last one," he told her prior to bruising her lips with his own.

Grinning against his lips, Rory clutched onto his back through the fabric of his dress shirt. Pulling away, she quirked an eyebrow at him, "What are you thinking, Huntzberger?"

Smirking, he laced his fingers with her and started pulling her from the steering room, "I'm thinking that I want to kiss my girlfriend in a room without a picture of the family who's yacht we just stole," he told her honestly. Glancing over his shoulder at his smiling girlfriend, he nodded his head towards the starboard side of the deck. "C'mon."

Following him eagerly, she soon found herself pressed up against the railing, guarding her from falling into the Atlantic Ocean; Logan's lips kissing her ferociously and his hands caressing every curve through her dress.

Kissing him back just as intensely, Rory started popping buttons from the holes on his shirt. She mumbled his name as his lips trailed gentle kisses down the hollow of her delicate throat. Letting a soft moan escape her blush pink lips, she pressed forward against him, allowing him to go tumbling back into the exterior wall of the steering room. Pressing up against him, she pinned him between her body and the yacht.

"Taking charge, are we, Gilmore?" he hissed lowly as she untucked his unbuttoned shirt from his pants. She allowed her fingers to dip dangerously below the waistband of his trousers before gliding said digits up his ribbed tank clad chest.

"How bad do you want it?" she asked uncharacteristically, and she reached behind her back and started to unzip her dress. She felt brazen and bold in her inebriated state.

"I hope that was a rhetorical question, Ace," he growled before fusing his lips to hers again.

Opening her mouth immediately for him, she cupped his arousal through the fabric of his trousers, smirking as she felt him tense against her form. "You like that?" she mumbled against his lips, continuing to fondle him as he pushed the straps of her dress down her arms.

"Jesus," he let out a guttural moan before switching their positions. "You're playing with fire, Ace." He mumbled before pressing his hips into hers, eliciting a delightful incoherent mumble from her mouth.

Pushing her dress all the way off, he smothered her partially naked flesh with his body, his hands groping, touching and memorizing every inch of her skin.

Reaching for the hem of his ribbed tank, she pushed it up his chest, the pads of her fingers brushing against his bronzed flesh, causing the muscles they encased to jump under her touch. Pulling the tank over his head, she tossed it to the wooden deck, and allowed herself to suck on his clavicle.

Bringing his fingers along the expanse of bare back, he unclasped the strapless bra that encased the perfect creamy breasts he adored. Tossing that offending piece of clothing, he kissed along her neck before lavishing his lips on her right nipple. She writhed against him, letting out a breathy, enchanted moan.

Pulling his belt loose, she unbuttoned his trousers and shoved them down his hips. She used her heel-clad feet to bring them down his legs, allowing him to kick his shoes off before removing his pants entirely.

Smirking against the temple of his head, she dipped her hand inside of his boxers, and allowed herself to stroke the length of him. His cock was already hard, and from what she guessed when Logan thrust against her hand, ready to pound away inside of her.

"Eager, baby?" she whispered as she traced the tip of her tongue around the shell of his ear.

She pumped her hand up and down his shaft as he yanked her panties down her legs. She stepped out of them and closed her eyes in pleasure as Logan started rubbing her with the palm of his hand. "Oh." She whimpered, pulling her hand off of him so she could rip his boxers off of his lower half.

"Hold on," she said lowly, sliding down the wall and onto her knees in front of him.

"Ror, you don't hav--- oh fuck." He groaned as she slid her mouth over the tip of him. "Oh holy fuck, Ace. Don't stop." He mumbled as she licked the sides of him, biting down on his tip occasionally.

She hadn't ever given anybody a blowjob, let alone Logan. But she wanted to try, to see if she could make Logan writhe against her mouth, as she had against his numerous times. She remembered tips from a Cosmopolitan magazine she'd read a few weeks earlier: _Treat his penis like a delicious ice-cream cone. _

His hands were on her shoulders, in her hair, pushing her forward to go even deeper into her mouth. His breath was ragged and the sounds that were coming out of his mouth only served to turn her on even more.

Holding the base of him with her hand, she blew into him, which only served to come within inches of busting in her mouth. Pulling away, he grasped onto her forearms and pulled her up.

"Jesus," he mumbled into her neck, bracing his arms on either side of her. "You cease to amaze me."

Triumphant, she fell back against the wall of the yacht, and pulled him against her. Touching him again, she smirked, "It seems like we're not quite finished."

"Fuck no," he growled, grabbing roughly onto her thighs, forcing her to wrap his legs around his waist. Holding himself against her entrance, he smirked, "I'm going to make you scream," he spoke softly into her ear. He thrust into her quickly, not bothering to smother the gasp from her lips with his own mouth.

Pulling out of her, he watched her face contort into different emotions. Smirking cockily, he thrust into her again, holding her in place by clasping onto her ass. "C'mon, baby. Tell me how you want it."

He held himself still inside of her. He didn't want it to be usual sex; at this point, he just wanted to fuck her into oblivion. It was rare to fuck around with Rory when she was so brazen, and bold. He _liked_ it when he was able to talk dirty to her in bed, or in this case, against a wall of a yacht they'd stolen together.

"Hard," she moaned as he moved slowly inside of her. "No… _harder._" She ground out, pushing her hips against his. He smirked and kept the pace slow. He enjoyed the agonized expression her face. "Come _on_, Logan." She hissed, reaching down and encasing his balls in her hand.

Stiffening at this new contact, Logan dropped his head back, his eyes rolling into the back of his head. Holy fucking shit. Where had this Rory been for the past few months?

Seeing as he was closer to busting than she was to coming, he started to pound into her flesh, his short nails leaving indentations on the voluminous mounds of her ass.

It didn't take long for him to bust inside of her. She was close, but not quite there. He was sensitive and soft, but the thrusting of her hips against his, and the rapped breaths that came within quick succession of each other and sweat dripping down the valley of her breasts made him become hard again within seconds.

"Come on, baby." He mumbled in her ear as she gasped, and moaned his name.

She came quick and fast, and Logan came tumbling soon after.

Finally allowing herself to catch her breath, she tilted her head to look at his face closely. She smiled as she noticed his eyes hooded, and his mouth slightly open.

"I think you were right," she spoke softly.

"What?"

"I may be a little drunk."

Chuckling softly, he pressed a kiss against her lips, "I told you—"

"Stop right there! This is the police. Put your hands up and where we can see them."


End file.
